Myself
by MotteSpark
Summary: Can a man kept in an institution long before his time began change the life of a heartbroken beauty? Or will things end up crazier than before....


He spread his arms out wide, as if he were an eagle flying on the winds. Freedom…that word had always seemed impossible to him, and even now, as he stared at the beaten up men, he'd found it hard to believe that he'd gotten out from those plain, cold grey walls which always greeted him with a bothersome coldness in the mornings. To think that they had managed to keep him inside for what seemed like and interminable number of years since his birth…if Dr. Mizuki had never appeared, he'd most probably still be obediently acting as those bastards' lapdog...

"Damn freaks…how dare they keep me holed up in that puny cell…" He used his leg to turn one of the knocked out men over before kicking him back facedown on the grass.

Then after kicking several more and punching some in a particular vulnerable spot, he left with a half-satisfied grin filled with iniquity, thinking about how he'd spend the remainder of his life in the outside world. Freedom…that word which had once meant nothing to him was now finally in his firm grasp.

* * *

His desultory eyes looked at everything but her, searching desperately for a mitigating reason as to why he had one hand caressing the _other woman's_ heaving bosom and the other dangerously close to an embarrassing spot on the _other woman's _body.

"Uh…this is a misunderstanding, sweetie," his hand let go of the _other woman's _breasts and he raised them up in the air in an act of innocence. "This is…my sister, Geraldine."

She didn't want to be there. It was a nightmare come alive: catching her fiancé half-naked with his hand under another woman's dress, frolicking with an insatiable urgency. Worse still, they had been caressing one another in what he'd called their very own 'private love-nest'. Tomoyo didn't know whether to laugh at this paradox or to let loose angry tears.

"Don't try to explain yourself with degrading bullshit." _You don't even have a sister! _

"Uh…she's my brother's wife," he tried again, lust still overriding common sense. He didn't understand the trouble he was in at the moment.

Tomoyo unfolded her crossed arms, turning her eyes from the scene which remained ingrained in her mind no matter how much she tried to force it away. With an air of forced indifference, she spun around on her heels, headed for the bedroom door. "Don't bother. I'm just about through with you anyway. Have fun with your brother's wife. Her name's Linette, by the way. Not Geraldine. You should know the name of your whore before you fuck her; it's basic courtesy."

And she quickly left his apartment before he could see her eyes tearing. Before he could see her heart break. Before he could see the pain in her chest.

Before he could see her soul get torn into pieces…

Racing down the night streets, she wondered how she could have even fallen in love with the two-timer. And all those nights, when it snowed and the temperature dropped till the bed sheets were as cold as night, she'd let him touch her. Let him kiss her in the most private, pleasurable places, let him caress her soul… and afterwards the bed would always be warm due to the heat from the presence of the two bodies…and she would lay in his welcoming arms, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Those nights which filled her with an indescribable happiness now plagued her with taunting voices…

_You were tricked into being his cheap whore!_

**I didn't know he was cheating on me…**she tried to reason.

You knew he never loved you! And yet you slept with him…you're such a pathetic, unloved fool!

**But he said he loved me! He didn't tell it to me verbally but his actions…they more than showed me!**

_And look what his actions have shown you now?_

The tears rolled down her cheeks, stinging her cold skin with its warmth. Once out of the building, she ran like hell, heading nowhere in particular. As long as she was away from him. As far away as possible. The further the better!

She shouldn't have trusted him. Especially not after she'd seen kneading another woman's butt before- one time she'd even caught him staring down the chest of his secretary. But she'd pretended that perhaps his cuddles held a more…logical and moral purpose; that he'd loved her in return. She'd convinced herself that she shouldn't misconstrue his actions. What an idiot she'd been; an idiot who was furiously clinging on to a relationship which would never have worked out. She'd thought she could change fate, and perhaps even change the way he was…but he was adamant, never bending to her will for him to change his immoral ways. She never should have expected something like that of him but she'd hoped that she'd be somebody special enough to be able to change his personality.

What a fool she was …a pathetic, unloved fool!

"I'm an idiot…I'm a stupid useless nitwit!" she screamed to nobody. Her cry of anguish reverberated around the empty streets and screamed back at her in a wicked, mocking tone. Tomoyo felt her heart clench. Feeling the pain in her chest resound again, she stopped, fell to her knees and sobbed. She never noticed the shadow splayed on the ground before her.

"Oh? So you were the one who was screaming, right?"

Tomoyo turned to stare into those eyes. Those sinful cerulean eyes with a mysterious feel in them. Those eyes which reminded her of her ex-lover.

"I was wondering who'd be crazy enough to shriek so loudly when there isn't anybody to hear them…." The man laughed, and his lips pulled back into a parody of a smile. He looked closer at her face. "You're crying?"

"None of your business," she muttered, feeling irked at the sudden interruption. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

Tomoyo looked petulantly at him, waiting for an answer. He stared above her head, eyebrows knitted together into a frown of intense concentration. Finally giving up, he gave a casual shrug and chuckled.

"Why, I don't even know who I am…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey! Well, this is just the starting...sort of like an introduction as to who is who. Yup. Please review, k? Cause I would like to know more about your opinions and how I should continue this fiction (am at a writer's block now XD) but of course, I will always try my best at writing so...I just hope you'll enjoy this, ya.


End file.
